The invention relates to an apparatus for transporting discoidal substrates through a treatment station or from a first to a second processing station of a vacuum coating apparatus.
Apparatus are known, with which an especially rapid transport of substrates can be performed (German application P 43 36 792.5).
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for transporting discoidal substrates, which on the one hand can be inserted into a production line that operates at a very high cycling speed, but which on the other hand permits the substrate to dwell a long time in an additional treatment chamber. The apparatus is to be associated with a sputtering apparatus, for example, which permits rapid coating of the substrates, but the substrates are to be exposed before the coating process to a comparatively slow degassing treatment.